


Perfect

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!readerPrompt: Req: Wanda Maximoff x reader based on Ed Sheeran's "perfect"?





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i really think I have so much trouble doing songfics lmao idk why  
> but anyways since I'm caught up on uploading everything on here, @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything lmao  
> cheers!

_I found a love for me_  
 _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_  
 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
 _Not knowing what it was_  
 _I will not give you up this time_  
 _But darling, just kiss me_ slow _, your heart is all I own_  
 _And in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

You leaned against Wanda as the party continued on all around you, and let out a happy sigh, content to be sharing another moment with the person you’ve loved the most in your entire life.

It wasn’t a surprise to the rest of the Avengers that the two of you were dating, being the closest in age to each other on the team, you became fast friends and soon after began dating. You were both so young and happy to be in love you didn’t expect any of the hardships that would get in the way of your relationship until they came up.

One such instance was the moment Fury assigned you to go abroad and work undercover to track down and defeat a dangerous Hydra sleeper agent that was rumored to be performing big hits across Europe - as someone whose face and identity was unknown to anyone, and with the training and skillset you had in espionage and combat matching Natasha’s and Bucky’s, you were the perfect agent to send after them.

Because you didn’t really have a choice in the matter, you were ready to pack up and accomplish your mission, thinking it would only take a month at the longest, but when Fury told you and the others you could be gone for 2 - 5 years without any contact with anyone, everyone was enraged, Wanda especially.

She gave you an ultimatum, follow Fury’s orders and complete your mission at the cost of your relationship, or disobey orders and stay home with her.

And as much as you loved her, you and she both knew there was only one choice, “I’ll come home as soon as I can, Wanda, I swear to you.”

After three long and exhausting years of tracking the sleeper agent all over Europe, you had caught wind of their latest target and were able to stop them and put them into SHIELD custody before they could even pull out their weapon.

After three long and exhausting years, you could finally go home and pick up the pieces of everything you left behind.

When you came back, Wanda was too overjoyed at finally seeing you again that she didn’t care that she was still mad that you left her three years ago and pulled you into a kiss, despite being surrounded by the Avengers and SHIELD Agents alike, “I never stopped waiting for you, my love, I can’t believe you’re really here.”

You were finally home, safe and sound.

“I told you I’d be back, and I swear, I’m here by your side for good.” The two of you shared another loving look to confirm the feelings you both still had for each other, and shared one more slow kiss to make up for the three years you spent away from her.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“Want to leave this stuffy party to go have some real fun?” Wanda took your hand began to play with your fingers, “the music they’re playing is so bland and my feet hurt from these dumb heels Piet made me wear.”

Her voice brought you back to the present as you looked up to see her with a small pout, “love, I think that means we should’ve already been gone, a long time ago. Do you want to wear my shoes? Or would you rather have me barefoot with you in solidarity?”

“I’m touched, but we can both go barefoot after we leave”, with another smile, she pulled you out of your seat and linked your arms together, walking out of the party in sync to the low beat of the music.

After exiting the lobby and being greeted by the cool night air, a Lyft quickly came to bring you both back to the Compound, where you both slipped off your shoes and skipped down the walkway singing and dancing along to your favorite song on the grass.

Carefree moments like these with Wanda were what you loved so much about her, goofing off and having fun like the two of you weren’t a part of a superhero team, all that mattered at the moment was you and her.

“I must look like an absolute mess right now”, Wanda chuckled once more imagining the state of her hair and leaned into you for support.

One quick look and you laughed at Wanda’s messy hair before twirling her with a small smile, “I think you look absolutely perfect love.”


End file.
